


Nothing Left To Lose

by CantEscapeMyFandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantEscapeMyFandoms/pseuds/CantEscapeMyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "A Curious Thing". After the fallout with the Charmings, Killian sets out to prove himself trustworthy, even if it costs him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the night "A Curious Thing" aired because it gave me feels and I hated Killian's mistreatment. Also, this was before we found out about what really happened to the Jolly Roger and before Emma lifted Zelena's curse on Killian. 
> 
> Also, Henry is OOC because I used him to rant through.
> 
> Oh and the dialogue in some Snowing/Emma scenes may seem similar to "Mending What's Broken", because both stories were written pretty close together and I'm still furious that Snowing still doesn't know what Neal did to Emma.

He watched them walk away, leaving him alone with a shattered heart. After the Charmings accused him of lying about the message, they said nothing more to him, and urged Emma away.

After everything that he had done for them, for Emma, he was still nothing more than a pirate. He was still not to be trusted.

It hurt. Gods, did it ever hurt. He really thought that they knew how much Emma had changed him. How he was no longer a villain with a thirst for vengeance, but a man of honor. A man who had just started to accept that he could one day become the hero that, as a young naval lieutenant, he had always wanted to be.

No, he never believed that being a hero would erase all of the bad that he had done. He was never in this for a clean slate. He had been in this for Emma, for Henry, for redemption. For Bae, and Liam, and Milah. For everyone that he had ever wronged.

But it seemed that no matter what he did, it was not and would never be enough.

It didn’t matter that he came back to save the town. It didn’t matter that he gave his ship and services to finding Henry in Neverland. It didn’t matter that he had saved David’s life. It didn’t matter that he had confessed his feelings for Emma in order to reunite her with Neal. That he had broken his own heart in the process. It didn’t matter that he found Emma and brought her and Henry back to Storybrooke. It didn’t matter that he had been fighting by Emma’s side the entire time she had been back. It didn’t matter that he was trying to protect Henry from Zelena.

All that mattered was that he kept his curse from them. That he had risked Henry’s life.

And now he had lost everything.

*****************************

Henry, Regina, and Robin were waiting for them by David’s truck.

Henry smiled when he saw them, but the smile quickly faded.

Emma’s heart clenched, wondering how angry he was with her now that he remembered. She had lied to him, had kept his memories from him, had wanted to take him back to New York.

He had every right to be angry too, because Emma was all too aware of how selfish it was of her. But between her two sets of memories, dealing with the Wicked Witch, dealing with her....her feelings for Killian, and learning her magic, she couldn’t let go of the fear of never having a normal life, or being trapped in the life of being the Savior forever. She just wanted Henry to be safe. This wasn’t a safe life. 

To Emma’s surprise, the first words out of Henry’s mouth once they reached him were “Where’s Killian?”

“He’s not with us.” Charming said, tone none too happy. “We can’t trust him.”

“What?” Henry looked confused. “Why not?”

“Henry,” Emma began. “He didn’t trust us. Zelena cursed him, and instead of telling us, he tried to deal with this on his own. He kidnapped you and put your life at risk.”

“But he didn’t kidnap me.” Henry said. “I wanted to go to New York.”

“What?” Emma questioned, confused.

“You had been lying to me since we got here, and I missed our life.” Henry told her. “Killian caught me trying to steal your car, and he brought me here. He was trying to protect me. Did you ask him what Zelena did to him? Did you ask him why he felt that he had no choice but to get me out of Storybrooke?” 

“That doesn’t matter.” Emma said, sternly. “It should’ve been my choice to protect you. He should’ve come to me.”

Henry glared at her. “Oh, right, like it should’ve been my choice about whether or not I should have my memories back or not?”

Emma flinched. Okay, so maybe she deserved that.

“You lied to me ever since we came back.” Henry continued, now on a roll. “I know that you were trying to protect me, and I know that you were scared. That you don’t want to be the Savior, and I know that, because you’ve never wanted to be the Savior. But mom, it’s who you are. Just like this is who I am. Killian did to you what you did to me, so if you’re saying that you can’t trust Killian, then I certainly can’t trust you.”

“Henry.” Surprisingly, it was Regina who acted first in defense of Emma. “It’s not the same thing. Emma’s one of the good guys.”

“No.” Henry protested. “It is the same thing. You guys don’t know Killian. I know that I’ve only been around him for a few days, but he is good. He’s just lonely. I bet he thought all of you were his friends, so how do you think he feels now that you’ve all turned your backs on him? Especially after everything he did for our family, for me, in Neverland.”

The Charmings felt a sting of guilt. 

Emma swallowed.

Henry turned back to Emma. “You more than anyone should know better. You know what it’s like to be alone. But it’s Walsh all over again.”

“This is not Walsh.” Emma argued.

“No, it is.” Henry said. “But it’s worse because Killian gave up his revenge for you, he worked with his archenemy for you. He chose you over himself. But you know what’s the worst? Is that he found you. In one of the largest cities in a realm that he was unfamiliar with, he found you. You know what that means.”

“It’s not True Love.” Emma snapped.

“How do you know?” Henry asked.

“Because True Love’s Kiss didn’t work.” Emma fumed, face reddening with embarrassment as she realized what she had said and that she hadn’t told anyone that Killian had kissed her in New York.

“When did he kiss you?” Snow asked.

“In New York.” Emma said. “He tried to use it to restore my memories.”

“Are you serious?” Henry exclaimed. “You read my book and you don’t remember that True Love’s Kiss never works when one person doesn’t remember the other person?”

Embarrassed, frustrated, and angry as well as the fact that she was still hurt over Killian’s betrayal, Emma snapped. “Killian is not my True Love. This conversation is over.” Emma began to walk away, Henry hot on her heels.

“You’re running away again!” Henry shouted. “That’s just what you always do! You tried to run away from being the Savior, and now you’re trying to run away from your one chance at happiness!”

Emma stopped, turning around to defend herself, but Henry raised his voice, not willing to give up his argument.

“This is just like with every other guy you’ve been with.” Henry said. “You’re looking for something to be wrong. You’ve been abandoned and hurt so many times in your life, that you are afraid to get close to anyone. Dad left you and sent you to jail for his crime. Graham died on you. And I don’t know what Walsh did, but I know that you never loved him the way you wanted to. You were always so hesitant with him. But when are you going to realize that Killian isn’t my dad. He’s not going to leave you. He’s not going to betray you, and he hasn’t. He was just trying to protect us. Killian wants to be with us. He wants a home and a family. He loves you. So why not give him another chance? Give him the benefit of the doubt. He deserves it.”

“Henry.” Emma said, tired of this argument.

“Mom, please.” Henry begged. “I know that you love him. I saw the way you looked at him at the town line. You didn’t want to leave him. You were okay with saying goodbye to dad and grandma and grandpa, but you didn’t want to say goodbye to Killian. You didn’t start crying until he came up to you to say goodbye. So don’t try to say that you don’t have feelings for him, or that whatever feelings you have are confusing because of the curse or whatever. It’s not complicated mom. You love him and he loves you. You’re just making it complicated because you’re scared. But he might be too. Did you ever once consider his feelings in all of this?”

Emma was stunned. Henry had just called her out on everything, things that she never realized herself. And he was right. She never did consider Killian’s feelings. she held herself back from feeling anything for him in Neverland (their kiss being the only exception) and when he brought her back to Storybrooke. She put herself before him, because she couldn’t be wrong about him.

But he had stayed. He had been by her side, fought with her, encouraged her, protected Henry for her. He’d done everything for her. 

When she started practicing magic, when she fell with the bridge, Henry had come to mind. Living for him was part of what sparked her magic. But she saw Killian’s face too, and she used whatever she felt for him to put the pieces of the bridge together. 

That’s what made her realize that she could finally move on with him. 

But then he started pulling away.

And she was worried that she had been too late, that she had finally pushed him away, that he had finally given up on her. 

Emma looked away from Henry, looking to the others as if they could tell her what to do. Robin, of course, looked slightly uncomfortable considering he didn’t know any of them well enough to be a part of such a personal conversation. Regina simply gave Emma an “I told you so” look. Her parents looked stunned and guilty. 

Obviously none of them would be much help. 

But Emma couldn’t face Killian. Not now. She had to think. She had to have time.

Shaking herself, she spoke. “We should get back to the loft. We need to figure out our next move to stop Zelena.” 

Before anyone could protest, Emma was already on her way.

*****************************

No matter how much he drank, Killian couldn’t forget her words.

I can’t trust you now. How can I?

He had lost everything all because he had been such an idiot. 

But what else could he have done?

Zelena had given him an impossible choice: kiss Emma and strip her of her magic, or let her loved ones die. Tell Emma about the curse, and she dies. 

He couldn’t do anything. 

Kissing Emma would’ve taken away their best chance at defeating Zelena. Letting Henry, Mary Margaret, and David die wasn’t an option. Telling Emma wasn’t an option either. Zelena had backed him into a corner. Trapped him. 

And Emma wouldn’t hear him out. 

So he left the boat house, headed to the boat he’d stolen with Henry, and took out his flask hoping that a drunken stupor would numb the pain. 

It hadn’t. 

The pain was still there. 

He had finally found a family, and they had abandoned him.

He should’ve expected it. He was poison, a pirate, a villain. He wasn’t worth anything to himself, why should he be worth anything to them. 

“Captain?” Smee appeared at his side, looking at Killian with a mixture of hesitance and worry.

“Yes, Mr. Smee?”

“Are...are you all right?” 

Killian sighed. “No, Mr. Smee, I’m not.” 

He took another long gulp from his flask. 

“I...I’m sorry.” Smee said. “About what they said to you.”

Right. Killian thought, Smee was still around for that, wasn’t he?

“It’s no matter.” Killian swallowed. “Everything is as it should be. The heroes are all together. The villain has lost the battle today. And I’m alone.” 

“We could still get the crew, get a ship, sail out of here.” Smee suggested.

Killian mulled over his words. “Perhaps I should give up on her.”

He could. He had no stake in this fight. He had no past with Zelena, no reason to want to stop her. Except that he did. Emma and Henry, and the bloody Charmings. He loved them. Well, perhaps not Snow and Charming, but he certainly felt respect and affection for them. It was Emma and Henry that he loved. They were the ones that he’d do anything for. The ones that he would die for. 

An idea came to him then. 

An idea that could possibly redeem himself in the Charmings eyes. In Emma’s. 

Killian stood, swaying a bit on his feet, head spinning. 

“Captain?”

“Mr. Smee, I have some business to attend to.” Killian said, tucking the flask back inside his coat.

He walked off of the ship, leaving a confused and worried Smee behind. 

*****************************

Emma stared down at her mug of hot cocoa, but she wasn’t in the mood to drink it.

After they had laid out a plan to beat Zelena, one that they’d enact tomorrow with Emma being the key to the plan, Henry left with Regina and Robin to catch up with his mother. Which left Emma with her parents.

“So, was everything Henry said true?” Snow asked. 

Emma sighed. She wasn’t ready for this. “Which part?”

“Let’s start with Neal.” Charming said. “Why didn’t you tell us he was the reason that you went to jail?”

“Would that have stopped you from pushing me towards him?” Emma asked, tone a little too bitter.

Snow and Charming flinched.

“Neal was your first love.” Snow said. “He was Henry’s father. Of course we thought he was your True Love.”

“You and David were lucky that first love and True Love were one in the same for you guys.” Emma sighed. “But that’s not the way it works for everyone. Certainly not me and Neal. But, I have to ask, weren’t you guys listening to me during Neverland?”

“What do you mean?” Snow asked. 

“I told you I lost Neal a long time ago.” Emma told them. “I meant it. He abandoned me and betrayed me. When he came back into my life, all I felt for him was the pain that he caused me. Did you ever see me happy with him? Even after Tamara, when we were in Neverland? Weren’t you guys listening in the Echo Cave?”

David and Mary Margaret looked down guiltily. Truth be told, they never really saw Emma and Neal together. But she hadn’t been happy. They had never seen Emma happy. The few times they remember her smiling and laughing were always because of Henry and....Hook. She had always looked at Neal with a mixture of pain and sadness. 

They had been so blind.

“We didn’t hear your secret.” David said. “What was it?”

Emma looked down at her cocoa, feeling the guilt in her stomach. She had wished Neal dead and now he was. Henry hadn’t said anything about it yet, but Emma was sure that he’d want to talk about Neal soon. 

“I wished that he was dead, because I wanted to move on.” Emma whispered. “When I thought he was, when he had fallen through the portal, I didn’t lose a lover. I lost someone who could’ve been a friend and Henry lost a father. But I was never in love with Neal.”

And something in Emma finally snapped. 

“It took me ten years to get over what he did to me, and I am still not able to fully move on. I felt chained down by our past. After I kissed Killian, I knew that I felt something for him. The kiss made me realize that I had always had feelings for him. When we were in the Enchanted Forest, when we climbed the beanstalk, I betrayed him. I hurt him because I was scared that he would do the same thing that Neal did. He would’ve never worked with Cora again, if I had trusted him.”

“You trusted him from the beginning?” Mary Margaret asked, sympathy in her eyes. 

“I wanted to.” Emma sighed.

“And you still trust him now.” Charming stated. “What you said, about not trusting him, you really didn’t mean it, did you?”

“I freaked out.” Emma said. “I have these memories of ten years with Henry, and memories where I gave him up. I thought Killian was taking Henry from me.”

“Which is a perfectly understandable reaction.” Snow nodded.

Charming sighed, rubbing his temple. “But ours wasn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Snow asked.

“I’ve been thinking about it since the boathouse.” Charming said. “When Killian told us about the message, he did say that he assumed it was from us. He really may not know who sent it to him.”

“And you did say using birds was like me.” Snow agreed. “We jumped to conclusions, didn’t we?”

Charming shrugged. “Between the stress of the situation, almost losing Henry, seeing Emma upset, and already having been duped by Zelena, we were overwhelmed.” 

“I think we all let our...heightened emotions cloud out judgement.” Emma said. “But it still doesn’t change the fact that he kept a secret from us.”

“We need to find him.” Snow said. “He deserves to tell his side of the story.”

Emma chewed her lip, before nodding. Snow was right, Killian deserved another chance.

A knock on the door surprised them. 

Charming walked over and opened it. “Um, can I help you?” He asked the stocky man wearing a red knit hat.

“Wait.” Emma stood and walked over. “You’re Smee, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sheriff, I am.” Smee nodded as Snow came over to join the group. “I...I came to tell you, well the captain would skin me alive if he knew I were here, but you need to know...”

“Know what?” Emma asked.

“You broke his heart.” Smee said. “And not just today. When....when we were back in the Enchanted Forest, we couldn’t find the Jolly Roger, but we got word of it. Blackbeard commandeered it....”

“Wait, Blackbeard?” Charming quirked a brow.

“Blackbeard.” Smee nodded. “The captain, he became....obsessed, driven, to find his ship. He hadn’t been....motivated like that since we returned, but the Jolly Roger was his home. It was the thing he loved most. He took his ship back, defeating Blackbeard, and....everything seemed well. Until he got the message.”

Even though the three Charmings suspected what the message was, Snow still asked. “What message?”

“The one that the bird brought.” Smee said. “It had a vial, a potion of some sort, attached to it. The moment the captain read the note, he began searching for a way back to this realm.” Smee looked at Emma. “A way back to you.”

Emma’s breath hitched, imperceptibly. “How....how did he get here?” 

Smee shifted nervously. “He....the Jolly, it was...it was enchanted wood. We, we found out that the wood from the ship could create a portal, but it would need a little fairy dust to...jump start it. The captain and I went to get the dust while the rest of the crew tore wood out of the ship to make a wardrobe.”

Swallowing, trying to keep the water in her eyes at bay, Emma spoke. “Ki-Killian destroyed his ship for me?”

Smee nodded. “He said that the Jolly, as much as he loved it, could never fill the void in his heart. Only you could. He couldn’t move on from you.” Smee sighed. “The captain was drinking, heavily, after you left him today. He went off to take care of something, but he wouldn’t tell me what. I think....perhaps it would be best if you would try to find him, before he does something....for lack of a better word, stupid. He’ll listen to you.” 

With that Smee left the Charmings with their astonishment over the extent of what Killian had done, and their guilt over their treatment of Killian.

“So...” Charming began. “To the docks?”

*****************************

Shockingly enough, the farmhouse was abandoned when Killian arrived. He cautiously scoped out the house, looking for signs of the witch or the Dark One, or even any traps. When he found none of the above, he began his search of the witch’s lair. 

He heaved a bit, his breath coming in short gasps. Strange, but perhaps it was a mixture of the adrenalin rush, the paranoia of being caught, and the prior events of the day. 

Perhaps I’m beginning to feel my age, he thought as he walked up the stairs upon finishing his search of the downstairs. 

If I were a wicked witch, where would I hide a heart, a sword, and a brain. 

After searching room after room, he found himself in a smaller room, crowded with furniture. He moved to search the armoire, but a trunk, the centerpiece of the room really, caught his eye. He knelt down and opened it. The black pouch with Regina’s heart and the hilt of Charming’s sword. Killian took out the pouch first, opening it to be sure the heart was still there. Nodding to himself, he pocketed the heart, and then the sword hilt. 

Now where was the brain. 

A hat box sat in the trunk. 

Killian moved to touch it when he heard footsteps downstairs. Quickly, he quietly shut the trunk and rose to his feet. He had to get out of here. Now. 

And the windows looked like a pretty good option. 

Downstairs, Zelena paused when she heard a noise. Eyes narrowing, she glanced up at the ceiling. She walked up the stairs, slowly and as quietly as possible with heels on. She entered her room, scanning the area. Nothing seemed out of place, but there was a feeling of....disturbance. 

Just as she moved towards the trunk, she heard a thump, quickly followed by a crash from downstairs. She hurried down the stairs into the dining room to find Rumplestiltskin standing over a pile of broken glass.

“Oops.” He said, nonchalantly. 

Zelena glared. “So, is this your little way of rebelling?” 

Rumple only smirked. 

Rolling her eyes, Zelena went to the kitchen, the earlier disturbance she felt temporarily forgotten. 

Rumple turned to the window, eyes locking on the swish of the black leather coat as the pirate retreated into the woods. He hoped that whatever the pirate was here for, was enough to stop Zelena, even momentarily. 

*****************************

They searched the docks completely, and still no sign of Killian.

“Where else would he go?” Snow asked.

“The Rabbit Hole or Granny’s.” Emma sighed. 

“Right, we should...” Charming started before a gasp from Snow cut him off. “Snow, what’s wrong?”

Snow looked down at her darkening jeans. “My...my water just broke.” She looked up at them, panicked. “The baby is coming.”

*****************************

Killian finished hiding the sword, having already hid the heart in a separate location, when his legs gave out. He hit the dirt, palm and hook bracing his fall. 

Bloody hell. He’d never felt like this. He was feverish, sweating; he had chills and he couldn’t breathe properly. He was lightheaded and dizzy. What’s happening to me?

Gods, he felt so weak, felt ready to pass out and never wake again.

Killian shook himself. No, wake up Jones. Have to...get back to the town. 

Standing on shaky legs, he trekked through the woods, hoping that he could make it to town before he had another episode. 

*****************************

Once Snow was settled in her room, Dr. Whale overseeing the progress, Charming stepped out into the hall.

Regina and Emma were waiting for him. 

“Everyone is here.” Regina said. “They’re all ready to fight Zelena.”

“Not everyone.” Emma spoke. “Killian’s not here. I need to find him.”

“We need you here.” Regina argued. “You’re the only one who can defeat Zelena. And who’s to say she doesn’t have the pirate? She’s already gotten to him once.”

“Then that’s just another reason for me to go.” Emma glared. “I can’t just leave him in Zelena’s hands.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “The pirate can take care of himself.”

Emma looked at her a moment, before speaking. “What if it was Robin?”

Regina stiffened.

“Go.” Charming said. “We have plenty of people to hold her off. You go find Killian, then try to get back here soon.”

Emma nodded. She walked down the hall where Henry was with Archie and spoke to them briefly before leaving.

“Why let her go?” Regina asked.

“Because I was too blind to see them for what they were.” Charming sighed. “And she needs him. She’s no good to us without him by her side.”

“You do have a point.” 

Snow’s screams filled the air. 

Charming turned to Regina. “You’re in charge out here. Do what you can.”

Regina nodded.

Charming went back into the delivery room.

Regina sighed. “Let’s just hope what I do will be enough.”

*****************************

Zelena smiled. “Well, well, it’s time.”

Rumple glared at her. He didn’t want to do this; helping her meant an end to everything. 

But with the dagger in her possession, what else could he do.

“Come Rumple.” Zelena stood. “We have a baby to steal.”

*****************************

Emma tried Granny’s first.

And for once, the universe was in her favor. 

Killian was leaning back in a booth, eyes closed, hair and skin soaked with sweat. He looked paler than she’d ever seen him.

“Killian?” She walked over to him, slowly.

He opened his eyes, surprised to see her. “Swan.” He croaked. Killian sat up, clearing his throat. “What...what can I help you with?”

Emma’s brows furrowed, a concerned expression in place. “You don’t look good.”

“I’ve had worse.” Killian pulled himself out of the booth with some effort.

She reached out, helping to steady him on his feet. “You’re sick.”

“It appears that way.” Killian breathed. “It was quite sudden actually.” 

“No kidding.” Emma sighed. She took a breath before wrapping her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder.

Stiffening in surprise, it took a moment before he hesitantly embraced her. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m sorry that I said that I couldn’t trust you. That I...that I didn’t ask for your side of the story.”

“It’s all right, Swan.” He said. “I made a mistake. I deserved it.”

Emma held him tighter. “No, you didn’t.” Slowly, she pulled away from him and looked up at him. “We don’t have time to talk now, Snow’s having the baby. But when that’s over, you and I need to talk.”

Killian nodded. “Aye, we do.”

*****************************

Robin and the Merry Men were poised to fight, guarding the entryway of the Emergency Room. Robin had his crossbow ready, kneeling, facing the door, ready to order his men into action once Zelena came through those doors. 

Regina was posted outside of the delivery room in case Zelena broke through the line of defense. 

Henry was in the cafeteria being watched by Archie, per Emma’s orders. He was staying away from this fight if anyone could help it. 

Meanwhile, things in the delivery room were quite tense as the baby was closer to being born.

“That’s it.” Dr. Whale said. “One more big push.”

Snow screamed as she crushed Charming’s hand, the baby finally forced out.

It’s cries filled the delivery room.

It was then that the doors to the ER blew open due to an unseen force. Zelena and Rumple appeared at the entrance.

Robin launched an arrow. 

Zelena froze it in midair. “Rumple, be a dear and take care of them.” She disappeared in a swirl of green smoke, leaving the others to the Dark One.

Once the baby was cleaned off and wrapped into a yellow blanket, it was handed over to a proud, elated Charming, who held the baby carefully as he turned to Snow. Gently, he gave the just as elated, and exhausted, mother her new child. 

As the Charmings reveled in their bliss, Zelena appeared. 

“I believe that belongs to me.” Zelena smirked. 

At least, she did until Regina magically threw her back into a wall. 

“I don’t think so Greenie.” Regina sneered. “You want that baby, you’re going to have to go through me.”

“Like that’s much of a challenge.” Zelena huffed, picking herself up. Using her magic, she forced Regina and the hospital staff outside of the room. She turned to the Charmings just as Charming surged forward, ready to attack. With a wave of her hand, Charming froze. 

Another hand wave and the baby disappeared in green smoke, before re-appearing in Zelena’s arms. 

The baby started crying. 

“No.” Snow protested, pushing herself up.

Zelena froze her too.

Regina burst back into the room. “Give the child back, now.”

“Mm, I don’t think so.” Zelena chuckled, freezing Regina before she could attack. “This was much too easy. It’s unfortunate that your dear Savior wasn’t here. Now, no one can stop this. I will get the life I want.”

With a cackle of glee, Zelena disappeared. 

The Charmings and Regina unfroze. 

“No.” Snow gasped. “No, not again.”

*****************************

Zelena appeared in the farmhouse, the baby wailing in her arms. “Shush now little one, it’s all right. It’s all right.” She took out the Dark One dagger. “Dark One, I summon thee.”

Rumple appeared, none too pleased. “I see you succeeded.”

“No need to be so happy for me.” Zelena remarked dryly. “No matter. Everything will be set right. I just need to the rest of the ingredients. Come.” She walked upstairs, Rumple following her begrudgingly. Zelena continued to try to calm the baby. “Hush, hush, it’ll be all over soon, sweet babe. You won’t even be born, so what I’m going to do won’t even matter to you.”

They entered her room, and she went to open the trunk.

She froze. 

Rumple fought a smirk.

“Where are they?” Zelena asked, a spike of anger in her tone. “The heart and the sword, where are they?”

“Perhaps you misplaced them.” Rumple shrugged. 

Zelena glared at him. “I most certainly did not.” She gritted her teeth. “The Savior. She wasn’t at the hospital. She must have done this.”

“Then shall we go after her?”

“No.” Zelena smiled maliciously. “No, we’ll let the Savior come to us. After all, she has a little sibling to save.”

*****************************

Emma couldn’t stop the guilt she was feeling as they drove David’s truck to the farmhouse. She, David, and Killian were in the cab, while Regina and Robin were in the truck bed.

She and Killian had arrived at the hospital just mere minutes too late. 

Zelena had the baby.

And they were running out of time. 

Emma glanced to her right, where Killian was sitting, leaning against the window. 

Whatever he had come down with was getting worse. His breathing was getting raspier and his movements were much more sluggish. 

She had a bad feeling that her pirate wouldn’t be able to raise his sword, let alone be any real help in the fight. But she needed him there, and she doubt that he would’ve let her come without him if she had tried to make him stay at the hospital. 

“Stop.” Killian whispered in her ear, his breath brushing against her skin sending a thrill down her spine. “It’s not you’re fault, love.”

But it was. She chose to go find Killian instead of staying at the hospital to protect her family. Not that she blamed him. It was her choice. But now Zelena had everything that she needed to cast the time travel spell. They didn’t know how much time they had to stop her. 

The damn bitch could be casting the spell right now, and they wouldn’t know it. 

“You will defeat her.” Killian reassured her. 

Emma met his eyes. “How do you know?” 

He smiled at her, causing her heart to skip. “Because I’ve yet to see you fail.”

With his words, Emma’s confidence grew. They would get the baby back, they would stop Zelena, and everything would finally go back to being normal. 

Killian, if he were in a clearer state of mind, would’ve remembered to tell Emma what he’d done. That he had hidden the heart and the sword from Zelena. However, as it was, all of his willpower was forced into keeping himself awake. His head was pounding so much, he couldn’t think straight, the only thought he was able to muster being stay awake for Emma, stay awake for Emma, the thought becoming his mantra into staying conscience. 

They arrived at the farmhouse, seeing lights coming from the open barn. 

“Looks like she already started.” Regina said once they were all out of the truck. 

“Let’s go.” Charming raised his sword, one borrowed from Gold’s shop considering the damage done to his original one. 

Emma raised her gun, while Killian pulled out his own sword and Robin readied his crossbow. 

The group entered the barn finding Zelena sitting on a hay bale, holding the baby, Rumple standing behind her. Zelena waved her hand and the lights stopped. 

“You haven’t cast the spell yet.” Regina said. 

“What can I say?” Zelena shrugged. “I do like an audience.”

That’s when Killian remembered what he’d done. Unable to help himself, he began chuckling. “She hasn’t cast the spell yet, because she can’t.”

Zelena scowled. “How would you know, pirate?”

Killian smirked. “Misplace a heart? Perhaps even a bit of courage?”

Eyes widening, Zelena stood, anger contorting her face. “You!”

Rumple chuckled.

Zelena turned to face him, seeing his smirk, she realized just what happened. “You helped him?”

“More, made sure he didn’t get caught.” Rumple said. 

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Emma cut in.

“Regina’s heart, and Charming’s courage.” Rumple spoke. “The pirate came and took them. That’s why Zelena can’t cast the spell.”

Regina, Robin, Charming, and Emma turned to Killian, similar looks of shock on their faces. 

“Why...why would you do that?” Emma asked breathless.

Killian swayed on his feet a bit, sword lowering. “After the boathouse, I wanted to prove that I was on your side.”

Emma sucked in a breath. She couldn’t believe that he did that for her, for everyone. Just like she still couldn’t believe what he’d done to the Jolly Roger of all things for her.

Zelena waved her hand, throwing Killian into one of the walls.

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed. She ran over to Killian’s side. 

He was unconscious. 

“Killian, come on, get up.” Emma said, shaking him.

“I’m afraid that won’t work.” Zelena smirked. “You see, after your little stunt to save your brat at the boathouse, I knew that I had to increase your motivation a bit. The pirate didn’t even realize what I did.”

“What did you do?” Charming glared, taking a step forward. 

“I...altered his curse.” Zelena said. “You see, I cursed his kiss so that he would have to kiss you and take away your magic, or I would kill your family. If he told you, I would kill you. As you know, the pirate’s love for you and your family was stronger motivation than I thought. He wouldn’t endanger any of you. So, I made it so that his curse would slowly weaken him the longer he had it. You have a choice Savior, your pirate is dying, so either kiss him, save his life and lose your magic, or let him die.”

“Don’t Emma.” Regina cut in. “We’ll find another way to save him. Your magic is more important.”

No it’s not. Emma thought. Not him. She looked down at him, his faces deceptively peaceful. 

“If he dies, you won’t be able to find Regina’s heart.” Robin spoke up. “Or David’s courage. He took them, he’s the only one who knows where they are.”

“You see, that’s where you’re wrong.” Zelena smirked. “Magic will help me find what I need. The pirate, as always, is completely useless.”

He’s not useless. Emma fumed. 

“He’s not useless.” Charming growled. “He’s slowed your plans down. He brought Emma back to stop you.”

“Minor setbacks.” Zelena shrugged, rocking the baby. “Nothing I can’t fix. Starting with the Savior.”

Charming’s jaw clenched. 

“What’s it going to be, Savior?” Zelena taunted. “Your magic, or your pirate?”

Emma didn’t look at Zelena, not wanting to give her emotions away, but she was terrified. Terrified of losing Killian, terrified of failing everyone, terrified of letting Zelena win. But, as she looked down at Killian, as she watched his breathing slow down, she knew that she would rather lose her magic and find another way to defeat Zelena than lose him.

He found you. Henry had said. You know what that means.

True Love’s Kiss never works when one person doesn’t remember the other person.

Well, she certainly remembered him now. She remembered every moment they had together.

Try something new darling, it’s called trust.

Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie?

Actually, no. 

Just as I am done....with you.

Perhaps I just needed reminding that I could.

I quite fancy you from time to time, when you’re not yelling at me.

Just who are you Swan?

Perhaps I would.

I know what it’s like to lose hope.

As you wish.

I never thought I could move on from my first love, my Milah, that is until I met you.

And when I win you’re heart Emma, and I will win it, it won’t be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me.

I’ve yet to see you fail.

There’s not a day that will go by that I won’t think of you.

Perhaps there’s a man you love in the life that you lost.

If it’s broken, that means that it still works.

Emma bit back tears. He really loved her. He loved her so much that he gave up the thing he loved most to find her, his own home. He found her, he brought her back to her family, he encouraged her and believed in her. He loved her. 

True Love’s Kiss. Emma thought. It can break any curse....

“That’s enough.” Regina stepped forward. “No more taunts, no more tricks. Just you and me, one on one.”

“And that turned out so well for you last time.” Zelena scoffed. “No, I think it would be better if the Dark One fought you.” Zelena held out the Dark One dagger. “Dark One, I command you, fight Regina.” 

Rumple reluctantly waved his hand, tossing Regina back. 

Robin hurried over to her side, helping her up.

She and Rumple shared apologetic looks, before Regina conjured a fireball. 

As Regina and Rumple engaged in a magical battle, Charming tried to get to Zelena and the baby, but Zelena had magic on her side. Even with Robin’s help, Charming wasn’t getting to his child. 

Emma watched the battle and knew that she had to make a choice. She knew that she felt deeply for Killian, but was it love?

Who are you kidding? A voice said. It was always love. You were just too scared. That’s why you left him on the beanstalk.

“Emma, we need your help.” Charming called out. 

Emma screwed her eyes shut. 

What’s it going to be, Savior? Your magic, or your pirate?

Pirate. 

My pirate. Emma opened her eyes, and bent down, inching her lips close to Killian’s. I love you. Her lips met his and not a second later a pulse of magic erupted from them, the shockwave knocking the others down.

The baby began crying. 

Emma leaned back and waited. 

Killian’s eyes opened slowly. “Swan?”

Emma helped him up, steadying him against her, then turned to the group. 

Regina and Rumple were both looking at her as though waiting for something. Robin and Charming were huddled together, staring at Killian and Emma with shock. Zelena’s face was pinched, none too happy that her curse was broken; however, she wondered if Emma lost her magic after all. 

Emma felt her magic humming in her veins. The curse didn’t take her magic. She took Killian’s hook in her hand, seeing as she was on his left, closed her eyes and concentrated. 

Not a second later, the baby was poofed away in a swirl of white smoke. It appeared in the arms of a very surprised Snow White back at the hospital. 

Zelena gritted her teeth. “Well, that’s unfortunate. Just another setback though, I assure you.” 

“No it’s not.” Emma said, feeling more confident than she ever had. “You’ve lost.”

“Not yet I haven’t.” Zelena hissed.

Squeezing his hook, drawing her strength from the fact that he was okay, that he was alive and her True Love, Emma let go. She waved her hand, concentrating her magic. 

Zelena’s pendant vanished from her neck.

Emma held the pendant in her hands. “I destroy this, you no longer have magic, right?”

“No!” Zelena rushed forward, but Regina magically forced her back.

Emma used her magic, much like when she helped Regina destroy the trigger that would’ve destroyed Storybrooke all those months ago, willing every ounce of Zelena’s magic out. Her magic caused the pendant to glow white until the pendant exploded, falling to the ground as nothing more than a fine silver powder. 

Emma stumbled back, but Killian caught her. 

“Well, looks like someone’s no longer all powerful.” Regina smirked. She waved her hand, causing the Dark One dagger to fly away from Zelena, straight into Rumple’s waiting hand. “So Savior, shall we finish this?”

Emma glared at Zelena. “I’m sure you and Gold can handle her now.”

“That we can.” Rumple said. 

Regina and Rumple walked towards Zelena, who moved away from them.

“No, no, I am not done.” Zelena shouted. “I have not lost yet!” 

Rolling her eyes, Regina froze Zelena. “Enough of your whining.” Regina took a hold of Zelena and poofed away, with Rumple following. 

“So that’s it?” Charming asked. “It’s over.”

“Yeah.” Emma nodded. “It is. I sent the baby back to Mary Margaret, by the way.”

“We should get back to the hospital then.” Robin spoke. 

Charming nodded in agreement. 

As the men moved to leave, Emma grabbed Killian’s arm to stop him. “You guys go ahead, Killian and I will meet you there later.”

“Are you sure?” Charming asked, more surprised than suspicious.

“Yeah, we have a lot of talking to do.” Emma said. 

Charming nodded and he and Robin left the barn.

“Just talking, Swan?” Killian smirked. 

Emma couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her face. “Yes talking. Were you expecting more?”

“Perhaps.” Killian invaded her space. His face fell then. “Did...was it...was it True Love’s Kiss?”

“What else could it be?”

Killian glanced down, scratching under his ear. “I thought....maybe your magic was powerful enough on it’s own.”

Emma shook her head. “Nothing’s more powerful than True Love.”

Killian swallowed, meeting her eyes. “So, you....you love me?”

Instead of answering, Emma leaned forward and kissed him. She wasn’t ready. Not to say it out loud, not for anything really, especially since her emotions were still a whirlwind. But she could give him this. She could give him hope. 

After all, happy endings always start with hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
